The Running Aces card team won $\$548$ playing in poker tournaments last year. The winnings were split evenly among the $p$ players. How much money did each player receive? Write your answer as an expression. $\$$
Solution: Let's see what happens as the number of players increases: Players Winnings per player ${1}$ ${548}\div{{1}} = 548$ ${2}$ ${548}\div{{2}} = 274$ ${3}$ ${548}\div{{3}} \approx 183$ Players Winnings per player ${p}$ ${548}\div{{p}}=\dfrac{548}{{p}}$ The answer: $\dfrac{548}p$